Barney's Musical Scrapbook
'Barney's Musical Scrapbook '''is a Barney Clip Show released on May 6, 1997. It was re-released on DVD in 2004. Plot Barney opens his scrapbook filled with pictures and memories from Season 3. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mister Sun (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # My Kite (Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Clapping Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # S'Mores (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # The Barney Bag (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # Number Limbo (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Let's Go on an Adventure (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # That's What an Island Is (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # Gonna Have a Party (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Muffin Man Medley (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # I Love You (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) 1997 Bumpers And Previews Opening FBI Warning Lyrick Studios 2001 Logo Bumper Please Stay Tuned Bumper Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Closing Barney's Colours And Shapes Trailer Lyrick Studios 2001 Logo Bumper Trivia *This video also marks the official end of Barney and Friends' First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997). *This was the final official video (discounting 1999's Sing and Dance with Barney) to feature the First Generation cast. After this video was released, the Second Generation cast would take over, starting with Camp WannaRunnaRound,which was released 2 months later, on July 8. *This was also the first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. *This was also included as a bonus video in ''More Barney Songs DVD. *This is the third episode not to have kids. The first two being Love To Read with Barney and Barney Songs *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * This is the fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. * Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of Shopping for a Surprise! Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. * This got re-released in a Classic Collection Boxset along with Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. * Both this and Imagination Island were also the only Barney home videos released in a Classic Collection Boxset to be released on DVD. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos